Memories
by psychadelic
Summary: Tony thinks of Kate


Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the feeling in this piece.

A/N: This was inspired by the celebration that the indian people where sisters tie strings on their brother's wrists and I was thinking about my brother who is not here with me anymore.

* * *

Memories

Finally it's the end of a long and tiring day. It was not that they were overloaded with cases or anything; it was just a trying time for the Senior Agent who surprisingly was still sitting in the bullpen long after the work day was over.

McGee had gone down to Abby's lab to help her process evidence from other cases that other agents were busy with and spend time with her at the same time as it seemed now she had less free time than before and she didn't come up to the bullpen as often as before.

Gibbs was somewhere upstairs either in MTAC or the director's office where Tony noticed he seemed to spend more time there, than he used to. Much has changed though he's not quite sure if it's for the better or worse.

The work area was slowly becoming quiet as more agents left for the day and still Tony made no attempt to move from where he was sitting. He knew he should have left a long time ago, as he had a dinner date with the receptionist he met a few days earlier, but he just could not bring himself to stand up from where he was and walk away from his desk.

He leaned back into his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping it would take the stressed feeling he had away. When it did nothing to ease the feeling he closed his eyes letting his breathing even out and his body relax.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard her voice. "Hey sex – machine, I thought you left a while ago!" Didn't you have a dinner date with the blonde receptionist you met at the store the other day? Or is she too old and mature for you?" Kate smiled showing the dimple in her left cheek.

"Ha, ha, very funny Kate," he replied. "I don't know, I just can't bring myself to move from my desk, not even the promise of a date with a hot blonde can remove me from here tonight. "I need a vacation, maybe I should go down to Panama City you know, Spring Break, lots of hot woman," he smiled manically. "One in particular does come to mind" and his smile widens tenfold.

She walked around his desk to come up next to him and squeaked when she saw the picture he had as a wallpaper on his desktop. "I thought you deleted that picture, Tony, I deleted the one of you in the body" she admitted. However it was not before it had served the purpose she wanted it to.

"So aren't you going out on a date tonight with Thomas or Dwayne or what was that doctor's name who came up the excuse of surgery to get out of seeing you?" An elbow to his gut followed and he knew he deserved it, still he couldn't resist the chance of just provoking her even if was just a bit. He knew she had went out with lots of men and as her superior agent and partner he felt it was his duty to protect her and had therefore done background checks on all those idiots.

Being an only child he was extremely over-protective of her especially when it came to men dating her. He knew she could hold her own, she had done so on their first investigation together and it was against their boss. She had balls as Gibbs had put it and he had no doubt about it. Still he felt like she needed protecting.

But somewhere in his mind he knew he had let her down. He had not been able to stop that bullet form hitting her in the forehead and killing her instantaneously. He had felt her blood on his face and he knew she would never wake up again.

"Tony… Tony…" he heard the voice like it was far, far away but slowly coming closer. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he opened his eyes hoping it would be the woman he so much wanted to see at that moment, but all he saw was the replacement agent they had got for Kate.

"Thinking about a hot date DiNozzo?" she asked.

"No Zeee-vaaah" I was thinking of my little sister. You don't know her" he said and stood up with a force came irritated that she had disturbed him. She wouldn't understand, where they came from relationships of any kind didn't matter.

Maybe he did need that date after all to clear his head.

* * *

The end

tell me what you think or not.

PS i see Kate and Tony's relationship as a brother sister thing.


End file.
